The mixed breed
by ashleyabb
Summary: Samirah and Rinkito are demons. They come at Elrond's wanting and they join the fellowship. A possible Legomance and another maybe. Don't know for sure. This is a Inuyasha crossover.
1. Samirah

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone but Samirah and Rinkito.

She watched silently as the Orcs pass under the tree. She felt her black horse in the shadow watching them as well. She wouldn't fight them unless she had too. Once the Orcs had passed she stood on the limb and jumped down.

"My friend, go and be free until I need you again." She whispered to the horse. The horse bobbed its head and galloped off. She then went on her journey. This strange person was Samirah Lee, Daughter of Sesshoumaru and Leinku. Sesshoumaru is a dog demon that married Leinku, a cat demon. They had 2 children, Samirah and Lentiu. They were identical twins but acted differently and of course Lentiu is older and her brother. Lentiu had long black hair with pointed ears, yellow eyes; fangs and cat claws and he had a cattail. Samirah had long black hair with pointed ears, black eyes that changes red, fangs, claws like her father and she can change into, little smaller then her father, a dog while Lentiu change into a cat demon form. A bit smaller then his father and sister's form and a little taller then his mother. She walked to the borders of Riverdale. She suddenly got the whiff of dwarves and she heard talking. She came into the shadows of a large tree and crept up to the borders. There the guards were talking to Gandalf and some dwarves were behind him looking at the elves with distrust. She felt someone at another tree. She grinned as she caught the scent of squirrel. She looked over and motioned with her head to go back a bit. She turned and ran back. She turned to her companion.

"Rinkito, it's good for you to catch up." Samirah said with a grin. Rinkito shook her head and then hugged Samirah. Rinkito had long brown hair, green eyes, fangs and claws. She was an orphan. Her squirrel demon father and mother had been killed in an orc raid. They snuck back and watched as Gandalf continued to talk to the elves. Suddenly Elrond, Elladan, Elohir, and Arwen came up to them. The guards disappeared and soon the elves were Talking to Gandalf. Elladan made a comment and the dwarves started arguing with the twin elves. Samirah growled causing the elves to halt in their talking. Rinkito gave Samirah an annoyed look. Samirah in turn stepped out of the shadow of the tree.

"You all really need a hobby." Samirah said crossing her arms and gave the twins a pointed look.

"Hello to you too, Conan." Elohir muttered.

"Did you travel here all by yourself?" Arwen asked hitting Elladan.

"No. My companion is somewhere." She said.

"Actually I'm right here." Rinkito said stepping out of the shadow.

"Can we go in now or are you all going to argue?" She asked.


	2. old friends

Disclaimer: Same thing as it is in Ch.1 

Samirah looked out of the balcony toward her home. She really didn't miss her home in general but she did miss her brother. They never been separated for a long period of time but she won't see him for about a year. She felt someone starring at her. She looked over on the balcony beside hers and smiled as she saw Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood.

"Do you like starring, Prince?" She asked turning fully to him.

"Yes, especially if I got your attention." He answered.

"Alright prince what do you want?" She asked.

"Nothing really. So how's your father?" He asked.

"He's great." She growled.

"What did he do?" Legolas asked as he jumped on the rail and sat down with his feet hanging off.

"You except me to tell you what he did when I don't even know you?" She asked.

"Actually yes. Since for one we have been childhood friends." He stated with a grin.

"How about I tell you IF you help me trick Elladan and Elohir?" she asked.

"Why do you need my help and not Rinkito?" He asked.

"Nothing against her or anything but she can't trick a rodent." She answered.

"Alright. I'll help." He answered. She grinned.

"Thanks now here is what I'm going to do and I am going to do it sometime after the council." She said and jumped over to his balcony. He moved aside a bit and she sat down next to him. She took out a piece of parchment and handed it to him. He read it and once he was down he looked up at her and grinned.

"Have I ever mention that you are plain Evil?" He asked.

"Not today." She answered with an evil grin.

"Alright after we do this trick will you tell me?" He asked.

"A deal is a deal." She answered and jumped back to her room. She waved a goodnight and went in. Legolas shook his head and went in himself.


End file.
